


Foreverglow

by tiredsoutherngay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Slytherin Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredsoutherngay/pseuds/tiredsoutherngay
Summary: (Original Characters) It's Marcelina Garnet's fourth year at Hogwarts, and she expects it go perfectly normally. However, all plans go down the drain when her friend's family drama escalates, and a new radical group begins to form. The wizarding world has been ravished by war many times before, and if Marcie and her friend's don't get things under control soon, it might be again.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Foreverglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so forgive me if it isn't perfect. I don't have an exact date set for when this fic takes place, however it is after all of the Cursed Child folk have gone and graduated. This fic is centered around my own original characters, so if you're looking for a story involving any of the cast from the original series, this might not be the fic for you. There are mentions of canon characters, and some appearances, but more the most part it is just my own characters. If you're still here, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!

It was the first game of the quidditch season, and Marcie was late. As she wormed her way through the mass of red and gold donned bodies, trying desperately to hide her Slytherin robes, she could already hear Cassius Fox’s droning voice announce that Decima Romola, a Gryffindor chaser, had scored. By the time she had found her friends and sat down, the score was already 30-20, Gryffindor in the lead.

“Christ, took you long enough,” Larissa Powell remarked, scooting over so Marcie had room to sit.

“Sorry,” she wheezed, still catching her breath “I had to help a bunch of first years find their way to the bathroom. Where’s Maura and Kathleen?”

“Studying,” Melly Maude answered, not taking her eyes off the game “Kathleen’s got a test in DADA soon and Maura’s helping her.”

“Ha, nerds.”

Larissa whacked Marcie on the back of the head “That’s my sister you’re talking about!”

“Are you denying she’s a nerd? She’s in Ravenclaw for a reason.” Marcie smirked.

“Kathleen’s not in Ravenclaw, and she’s studying!” Larissa exclaimed “Being in Ravenclaw doesn’t make you a nerd! It just- “

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME PARKINSON!” Marcie and Larissa both jumped as Melly leapt up to scream at the Gryffindor keeper “THAT WASN’T EVEN A GOOD SHOT! AND YOU LET HER GET IT!”

“You know he can’t hear you right?” Larissa muttered, nursing the foot that Melly had stepped on. The other girl was too busy glaring at the brown-haired keeper, who looked quite embarrassed that he hadn’t managed to block the quaffle, to notice.

“Melly sit down! People are staring!” Marcie glanced around cautiously, pulling her friend into her seat. She felt quite out of place, the only Slytherin in the Gryffindor stands. It wasn’t that she didn’t want her team to win, she had just wanted to sit with her friends. It wasn’t her fault they were on opposite teams. She was actually pretty surprised she hadn’t been kicked out yet. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor games usually meant a lot of house rivalry, only made worse by the fact that the two houses were known enemies. She supposed that the surrounding Gryffindors were too focused on the game to notice the Slytherin in their midst.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Melly glanced at her “You act like you’re gonna get jumped”

“I might,” Marcie pulled her cloak tighter around her.

Larissa gave her a sympathetic look “Here, take this.” She handed Marcie her red and gold scarf, which she accepted gratefully. “See,” she said after Marcie had secured it around her neck “now you look like one of us!”

“I look like a traitor, that’s what,” Marcie huffed, sinking down into her seat, still feeling like every Gryffindor had their eyes trained on her. Larissa rolled her eyes and focused back on the game. Marcie tried to as well, eyes trained on her green cloaked classmates. Some of her friends were playing in the game, and she hoped to see them do well. Sable Ramone, a chaser, certainly was. Marcie could hardly keep track of her as she zoomed around the pitch, black hair streaming out behind her.

It was just after Teddy Jackson, a Gryffindor chaser, almost got hit with a bludger, when Melly sighed loudly “He is such a terrible commentator.”

Marcie lifted her head with interest. In all honesty, she hadn’t been paying much attention to the commentary, letting it fade into the background, along with all the chatter of the stands. But now that she was aware of it, she had to agree. The commentator had a boring voice, and he really didn’t add much to the game, just plainly stating everything that was happening on the pitch. And while she knew that that was technically the point of the job, she still would’ve much appreciated some humor, or at least any semblance of emotion.

Larissa frowned “Who is it again?”

“Cassius Fox,” Melly replied “Ravenclaw seventh year. Totally boring.”

Marcie shrugged “At least he’s graduating next year. Maybe we’ll get somebody good.”

Larissa chewed her lip “I was actually thinking about doing it.”

Melly gave her a surprised look “Really? I was thinking I would too.”

“Oh. Well, in that case I probably shouldn’t try. You’d be loads better than me.”

Melly shook her head “Are you kidding me? You’re super funny, you’d be great!”

Larissa sighed “But you are too! And you’re so much more charismatic, and likable…and ugh.”

Marcie tilted her head “Why couldn’t you both do it?”

The pair eyed each other, seemingly toying with the idea. “I think that would be fun” Melly said eventually.

Marcie could tell Larissa definitely liked that idea, but she shook her head “Hooch probably wouldn’t let us.”

Marcie snorted “Larissa, I’m pretty sure Hooch is old enough that she wouldn’t even notice if there was more than one commentator.”

Melly laughed at that “Yeah, why not give it a shot?” Larissa shrugged, still not looking convinced.

They watched the game for a few moments in silence before Larissa spoke again, voice low “Um, I kinda need to talk to you guys about something…”

Melly turned towards her, looking concerned “What’s up?”

“Well, the other night- “

“LADIES!” She was interrupted by Levi Runyon, a big-bodied Gryffindor, barreling down the stands towards them, his friend Dimitri Birch following behind them.

Larissa quickly rearranged her face into a smile “Hey cuties!”

“Aye, don’t call me that, I’m a man.” Levi stumbled his way into a seat, much to the annoyance of a few fifth years beside him.

“Yeah, a real big man” Dimitri agreed sarcastically, sitting down in a much more graceful manner.

“Where’d you come from?” Marcie eyed her friends suspiciously.

“I could ask you the same thing, Slytherin.” Levi’s eyes twinkled

“Hey!”

“She is obviously just showing support for the best team at Hogwarts” Dimitri winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Keep telling yourself that…”

“He’s not wrong Marcie. We are in the lead right now” Melly grinned over at her, gesturing at the score board. 50-20.

Marcie groaned “No one asked for your opinion.”

“I’m pretty sure that was factual.” Dimitri quipped, leaning over Levi to look at her.

Marcie loved her all her friends. Dearly. However, she often found herself wishing they weren’t such confident assholes. Maybe it would be easier if they were in the same house. She had met Larissa, Melly, Kathleen and Maura on the train to Hogwarts, and they had quickly become best friends. It was a big bummer when they all got sorted into different houses, save for Larissa and Melly. Despite this setback, they managed to stay friends, eating every meal together, and sitting together in every class they could. Larissa and Melly were much quicker to make friends inside their own house, and so it did not take long for Marcie to find her friend group mostly full of Gryffindors. It didn’t matter much to her, and she didn’t even mind the rude comments some of her housemates gave her. She had friends in all four houses, what was so wrong with that? She was just glad that not everybody in Slytherin cared, in fact, most of them didn’t, and they sometimes sat with Marcie’s group during meals. She had grown to love the fullness of their spot in the Great Hall, the hustle and bustle of it She had never had many friends while attending muggle school, so it was a nice change.

By the beginning of third year, while they still had quite a few people at their table, a more solid group had started to form, with Marcie, Melly, Larissa, Kathleen and Maura at the center. Levi had ended up being one of her closer friends. He seemed rowdy and almost insensitive at first, but when you got to know him better you saw he was very protective of his friends, and fiercely loyal. She didn’t know Dimitri too well, he was closer to Maura then anyone else, but all the conversations she’d had with the lanky Gryffindor had all been pleasant enough.

She was contemplating this as her friends chattered around her, cheering on their housemates on the pitch. She was quite content to sit quietly, just enjoying their company. Her mind kept going back to the moments before Levi and Dimitri arrived though. She wondered what Larissa was going to say, she had seemed very nervous. She wondered if it had something to do with her family.

Larissa and Maura were twins, but they had a muggle half-sister at home. Their mother and father were divorced, and they lived instead with their mom and stepdad, who didn’t always have the best relationship. It seemed that recently they had been fighting more than ever, according to their sister’s letters. It had been stressing Larissa out, even if she tried to hide it. Marcie, Melly and Kathleen were concerned for their friends, but unsure of what they could do to help. Marcie was just glad that while attending Hogwarts they didn’t have to actually witness any of the fights.

She thought on this until CJ Damon caught the snitch, signifying a win for Gryffindor. The stands around her went wild, and Marcie found herself clinging to Larissa, more scared for her life than ever before. Melly laughed, bidding goodbye to the boys and dragging her friends out of the stands, saying she wanted to get out before it got too crazy.

It was a while before they could escape the crowd and talk in relative peace. “So, what did you wanna talk to us about earlier?” Melly asked as they trekked back to the castle.

Larissa glanced around furtively. There were many students around them, all heading back to the school. “It’s kinda private…” she said noncommittally.

Marcie shrugged “Owlery?” The owlery was where they went whenever they needed to talk in private, they’d been using it since second year. Larissa nodded, and they were off.

It really was a rather pretty place, if you ignored the smell. The view was gorgeous, and Marcie always enjoyed the company of all the roosting owls. Melly thought they were annoying. When they arrived Larissa went immedietly to a window, Melly and Marcie tagging along behind her. They sat there for a minute, leaning on the edge in silence, before Larissa spoke up about what was bothering her.

“I got a letter from Kayla the other night,” she said heavily.

Marcie and Melly exchanged a glance. So this was about her family.

“What’d it say?” Melly coaxed, her voice gentle.

“Well, apparently she’d overheard mom and Nathan arguing, and they were talking about my dad.”

Marcie and Melly exchanged another look, this one more concerned than the last. They didn’t usually hear much about the Powell twin’s biological father, as they considered their stepdad to be their true dad, but everything they had heard so far had been bad.

“Kayla said that it sounded like he wanted to see us, and mom had told him no, and then he’d gotten angry. She…she really couldn’t pick up much context from the conversation, but she said they sounded scared.” Larissa’s eyes filled with tears and Marcie placed a hand on her friend’s back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. “We already knew that he didn’t want us at Hogwarts,” she continued “and now I’m scared he’s gonna try to pull something. I don’t really know what he would do, but the fact that my mom is scared scares me, y’know?” She looked between her friends desperately.

Melly sighed heavily and took Larissa’s hand “I don’t think he’s gonna do anything, I think he’s probably just upset that he doesn’t get to see you guys, and your mom is upset because he’s upset. Besides, you don’t know the full context of the situation; something else could be going on.”

Marcie nodded in agreement “And anyways, Hogwarts is probably the safest place you could be. You’re far away from that asshole.”

Larissa smiled weakly at that and nodded “You guys are right. I’m just being stupid.”

Melly shook her head “You’re not being stupid, its okay to be upset.”

Larissa nodded again, standing up straighter and wiping at her eyes “Thanks guys.”

Marcie smiled “Of course. Now, isn’t there supposed to be a celebratory party going on in your common room right now?”

Melly nodded, eyes lighting up “Yeah! Why don’t we go, Larissa? Maybe it’ll cheer you up.”

Larissa seemed to like the idea, smiling more firmly “Yeah sounds good. Err, you coming Marcie?”

Marcie shook her head “Nah, it’s probably best I get back to the Slytherins. Besides, I doubt my presence would be entirely welcomed.”

Larissa frowned “Well, okay. See you at dinner?”

“Maybe. I have a feeling not everyone’s going to be up for the Great Hall right now. And I should probably be supporting my housemates.”

“You should’ve supported your teammates at the game,” a low voice sounded from the entrance to the owlery and Marcie turned, coming face to face with Venus Marley, a fellow fourth year Slytherin.

“Ah, hello Venus. Maple, Amadine.” Marcie said as pleasantly as she could, politely acknowledging Venus’s two friends stood behind her.

“I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t in the Slytherin stands during the game” Venus ignored her greetings “why not?”

Marcie shrugged “I wanted to sit with my friends”

“Who just happen to be Gryffindors?” Venus’s lipped curled and she glared at Larissa and Melly.

“What’s it to you?” Melly spat, looking very red in the face.

“Yeah, what’s the big issue? It’s not as if you don’t have friends in other houses.” Marcie raised an eyebrow, motioning to Maple and Amadine, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw respectively.

“At least I still have the decency to support my housemates.”

Marcie sighed, and turned to look at Melly and Larissa, neither of who looked very pleased “Why don’t you girls go ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Melly asked.

“Positive” Marcie said, her lips a straight line. There was a tense silence as the two Gryffindors made their way down the stairs.

“You need to start acting like a real Slytherin. You make it seem like you don’t even like your own house.” Venus had her yellow eyes fixed on Marcie, who couldn’t help but notice Maple and Amadine looked very uncomfortable.

“Oh, come on! ‘act like a real Slytherin’? Are you hearing yourself right now? Maybe if you weren’t such a stuck-up prat it wouldn’t bother you that much who I choose to hang out with. Now just send your stupid letter and leave me and my friends alone.” Marcie turned and stormed out, heart beating loudly in her chest and face very red.

Venus had been a problem all four years she had been at Hogwarts. It seemed like she was still stuck on the old-fashioned idea that Slytherin was the superior house, and that Slytherins shouldn’t bother with the “inferiors”. Excluding, of course, her own friend group. Marcie was just relieved that mostly everyone else in her house agreed that that was a ridiculously outdated viewpoint.

She tried to calm herself down as she made her way to the dormitory; there was bound to be a bad mood in the air already, and she didn’t want to feed into it. She just hoped Venus took a while to get back, the less she saw of her the better. By the time she’d reached the dungeons, she was feeling significantly better, probably due to the long walk. However, she quickly noticed she wasn’t alone.

“Anneliese? Why are you hanging around outside?”

The red-headed girl turned quickly, then looked relieved when she realized who was speaking “Oh, Marcie. Thank God you’re here!”

Marcie sighed “You forgot the password, didn’t you?”

Anneliese grinned sheepishly “Sorry…”

She shook her head, laughing lightly “It’s fine, happens to the best of us. Magnos somnia.” The dormitory door opened with a hiss, and the two girls quickly stepped inside.

“I didn’t see you at the match,” Anneliese said conversationally, setting her bag down at a table.

“Oh, yeah. I was with Melly and Larissa.”

“Oh God, please don’t talk about the match. I might just off myself.”

Marcie turned quickly, only just realizing that most of the fourth years were already in the common room. “Oh, sorry Jasper. Didn’t realize.” She addressed the Slytherin chaser who was lying, quite dramatically, on the couch, surrounded by classmates.

“He’s not taking the loss well” said Gwyneth Cortez, still in her beaters uniform. She was seated next to him, clearly trying and failing to cheer him up.

“Oh, Jasper, you can’t blame yourself” Marcie said, taking a seat on the couch Sable, who had already changed into pajamas.

“Yeah,” Gwyneth agreed “You’re not the only person on the team y’know.” Jasper just shook his head miserably, clearing not believing a word the girls said.

Just then Mary Hillary emerged from the girl’s dorm. “Oi, scoot over” she demanded, sliding into the seat next to Jasper “Still moping then?”

“Yes,” Sables sighed heavily. Anneliese raised her eyebrows at Marcie, settling down by the fire with a charms essay in hand.

“I can’t believe I missed that goal,” Jasper groaned, throwing a hand over his forehead and wincing “Parkinson wasn’t even paying attention!”

Mary elbowed him “Mate, did you even see that bludger I hit? Went nowhere near Damon. If it’s anyone’s fault we lost the game, it’s mine. I practically let him catch the snitch!”

Jasper removed his hand from his forehead and stared blankly at the ceiling, slumping in his seat “I guess you’re right…”

Mary snorted “I usually am.” “Oh!” Gwyneth suddenly sat up “I know what’ll cheer everyone up. We should play exploding snap!”

“Excellent idea, Cortez,” Sable rose out of her chair “I’ll get the board.”

Marcie sighed, she knew she had some homework that she really ought to catch up on, but she also knew that exploding snap would be much more fun. Besides, Flitwick didn’t even want that essay in for another week. And, she reckoned, she should enjoy her free time while she had it, before O.W.L.s next year.

Sable and Gwyneth were just about done setting up when the common room door slid open and Marcie had to stifle a groan. Venus.

She immedietly sought Marcie out, scowling. “Didn’t expect to see you here,” she muttered “thought you might be celebrating with the Gryffindors.” There was a tense silence for a moment, Marcie trying to decide the best way to tell Venus to sod off, but Anneliese beat her to it.

“Oh, give it up Venus,” she rolled her eyes “you’ve been on Marcie’s case since day one. No one else gives a rat’s ass if she’s got Gryffindor friends.”

Venus straightened up, staring at Anneliese as if she was an undesirable stain on a rug, rather than her classmate. “I would expect as much from a bunch of Muggleborns.” And she disappeared up the girl’s staircase.

There was an audible gasp from behind Marcie, and Anneliese flushed.

“Wow,” Mary shook her head in disbelief “I’m surprised people still think like that. We’ve already had two wars about it, you’d think they’d give it up.”

Gwyneth murmured in agreement, still staring at the spot Venus had disappeared from.

“People were stupid to think things would ever change,” Anneliese scowled angrily at her essay, knuckles white as she gripped her quill “They’ll always hate us.”

Marcie shared a worried glance with Mary, before Sable called everyone over for the game.

It served as a good distraction, but even still, that night Marcie laid awake, eyes on Anneliese’s closed curtains, stomach uneasy.


End file.
